Thank God for Peeves
by MpEtHeAcTrEsS
Summary: Peeves   Mayonnaise   Draco and Hemione in a broom closet. Oneshot


Author's note

First time writing a story in quite a while, so I'm kind of rusty. Don't expect updates too soon unless you request them via review, but I will try to update as often as possible. Anyway, keep reading!

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the rights to Harry Potter

Hermione Granger had never hated Peeves more in her life. Thanks to the kitchen elves' careless placement of the mayonnaise, she was now locked inside of a broom closet.

And not just ANY broom closet.

With her incredible luck, Hermione had gone and landed herself in the same broom closet that the person she hated most had also taken refuge in.

That's right. Hermione Granger was locked inside a broom closet with none other but Draco Malfoy.

At the sight of the brunette Gryffindor, Draco sneered. "What are you doing here, Granger," he asked. Although he had always harbored a crush on the dirty-blooded girl, he could never show it for fear of getting beaten up by any one of her constant boyfriends. Not only that, but he would get shunned by his entire pure-blooded family. As a result, he had resorted to cruelty and verbal abuse ever since he had first met her when he was 11. Even though she had grown much more beautiful and he far more hungry for her in the five years that had followed, he managed to keep playing the role of bully.

And he played it well, for when Hermione entered the broom closet, she only expected to be tortured by his verbal assaults. "Hiding from Peeves, same as you Draco. And don't even try to deny it," she said coldly. Stunned by her icy response, Draco sat down on one side of the 4x5 closet. Hermione, her gaze fixed on Draco, rigidly walked over to opposite wall and sat.

" OOOOOooooOOOOO! Peevsy the matchmaker!" and similar cackles could be heard from just outside the door. It then became apparent to both Draco and Hermione that the irksome ghost had set them up.

As Hermione opened her mouth to start an argument, Draco cut her off. "Bickering won't do any good. While we're in here, we might as well actually do something."

Hermione tried to keep herself from blushing as she contemplated the possibilities of this proposal. She had, of course, always liked toying with the idea of hooking up with Draco. The only thing that stopped her was his constant verbal abuse.

"I guess you're right," she said calmly, trying hard to keep a straight face. Draco, on the other hand, broke into a playful grin. "What should we start with," he asked casually. "I think I know. But we have to make an unbreakable vow to never let word of this leave the closet."

They both stood and clasped hands and Hermione performed the spell. As she started to pull away from the finished enchantment, Draco held onto her hand. He gently pulled her toward him, and gently began to stroke her face. Hermione looked down and swallowed, embarrassed to be having such an intimate moment in a broom closet. Draco softly lifted her chin so that her face was facing his. He slowly leaned down until their lips met. The kiss began slow and innocent, but after a few moments, it began to grow. Before long they were writhing around trying to get to as much of each other as possible. Hermione, trying to keep Draco's hand off of her; slid her robe off her shoulders, revealing a white silk V-neck underneath. As soon as he saw what she had done, Draco too slid off his robe and tie. The both of them immediately fell to the floor, Hermione on top. Mid-kiss, she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

About an hour later, they were still there, though all clothing had now moved to a pile on the floor. A small crowd of students had crowded around that small broom closet door where "strange noises" were being heard. Peeves had long-since gotten bored and floated away to return the mayonnaise to the elves in a far less civil way than he found it. The crowd ranged from 1st years that were spreading rumors about the closet being haunted to 7th years taking bets on who it was going at it in the broom closet. No one dared open the door until Harry Potter and Ron Weasley wandered up to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked to no one in particular. A rather small second year replied "There are screams and moans coming from the broom closet, Harry!"

"We'll see about that," Ron said knowingly. He slowly walked up to the small wood door and opened it wide.


End file.
